Partners in Crime
by SilverStarWolfGoddessAmarantha
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, Heiress to the Korzern Heartfilia Railroad Empire...was a criminal. Right alongside the infamous Jellal Fernandes himself. Between his Heavenly Body Magic and her Celestial Spirit Magic they were untouchable. Until one day they weren't.


Partners in Crime

 _You'll never take us alive_

Lucy and Jellal were too good to be caught. They were the Mage version of Bonnie and Clyde. No one would ever catch them. Not alive at least.

 _We swore that death will do us part_

Who cared the two weren't married? They made a promise, and they were going to keep it.

 _They'll call our crimes a work of art_

Lucy used her Spirits as distractions. She once had Taurus carve an obscene gesture in place of the diamond they stole. It was beautiful.

 _You'll never take us alive_

No one could catch them. It was a given. They were fast and clever and cunning. Everything a criminal could possibly need to be successful.

 _We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners_

They stole just about everything. From jewels to clothing to plates and dishes. Anything valuable really. The only thing they didn't steal were people.

 _Partners in crime_  
 _Partners in crime_

They were partners. They trusted each other with their lives.

 _This, the tale of reckless love, living a life of crime on the run,_

Lucy had always wanted out of high society. Jellal was a rebel. A really smart rebel. They loved each other. Lucy got to be whoever she wanted without judgement from her lover, and Jellal got to enjoy himself. They didn't care that they were on the run, living a life of crime. Nope. They were in love, in bliss, and so very happy.

 _I brush to a gun to paint these states blue and red,_

Jellal did a good portion of the dirty work. His Heavenly Body Magic allowed him to do a good amount of damage. He got the blue jewels, while Lucy with her whip got to make everyone bleed.

 _Everybody freeze, nobody move, put the money in the bag or we will shoot,_  
 _Empty out the vault and me and my doll will be on our way,_

Jellal laughed, "Everybody freeze! I always wanted to say that. Hahahahaha!" Lucy smirked, "Nobody move!" Jellal laughed some more, "Put the money in the bag." He gave the shop owner a dark blue bag with yellow spots on it, representing the constellations. Lucy had gotten it from Virgo. Lucy twirled a small shot gun in her hand, with a dangerous grin, "Or we will shoot!" Jellal couldn't stop laughing, "Empty out the vault, and me and my doll will be on our way." The cashier was almost throwing jewels into the bag. Which was nigh endless.

 _Our paper faces flood the streets,_  
 _And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we'll play with fire 'cause..._

There were flyers in every major city with Jellal and Lucy's faces on them. There was a huge bounty on them, dead or alive. Two billion jewels each, not that Jellal or Lucy cared. They didn't care how close they came to getting caught, if it got too dangerous...well then they'd play with fire.

 _You'll never take us alive_

Lucy had gotten all twelve Zodiac keys, plus the thirteenth key, and a number of silver keys. She had made it a point to collect and steal as many as possible. They had gotten away scot free every time.

 _We swore that death will do us part_

Lucy promised she'd never leave Jellal as long as she was alive. That she'd come back for him each and every time.

 _They'll call our crimes a work of art_

They always left behind quite a bit of evidence. And that was their choice. They loved watching the reaction to whatever they left behind.

 _You'll never take us alive_

No one could take them in without paying the price.

 _We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners_  
 _Partners in crime_  
 _Partners in crime_

They lived in bliss, even though they were on the run. They got whatever they wanted, mostly stolen. Their safe haven was the Spirit World.

 _(Oh, Just try and catch us!)_

No one could catch them. They were too fast. Cancer could disguise them within seconds, along with Virgo. Jellal had his Meteor spell, which allowed them to make flawless getaways.

 _Here we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind tonight,_  
 _Left unaware that the lone store owner won't go down without a fight,_

Crux was normally extremely thorough with his research in whatever store they wanted to raid. However, this store was new, and didn't have the amount of information they normally had. They weren't expecting bodyguards, or people protecting the new store.

 _Where we gonna go, he's got us pinned_  
 _Baby, I'm a little scared_  
 _Now, don't you quit_  
 _He's sounded the alarm, I hear the sirens closing in,_

Lucy looked around wildly. Fairy Falls Retail Store had only two exits, both were currently blocked. She hissed worriedly, "Where are gonna go Jel?" Jellal swallowed, "He's got us pinned Lu-baby." Lucy didn't dare call on her spirits to fight for her, she had promised she would never call on them to fight for her. Sure, some were battle spirits, but she wasn't into fighting. Lucy clung to Jellal, "Baby, I'm a little scared." Jellal held Lucy close to him, "Now don't you quit, Lu-baby. We've come so close." Lucy gripped his arm tightly, "He's sounded the alarm. I can hear the sirens closing in."

 _Our paper faces flood the streets,_  
 _And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we're burning this place to the ground 'cause..._

They had quite a bit of bounty of them. It had gone up over the years, from two hundred thousand jewels to five hundred thousand jewels, eventually to eight hundred thousand jewels and from there it only went up. Two million, ten million, twenty million, thirty million, forty million, hundred million….after ten years it finally reached two billion jewels, as offered by the kingdom. It was getting too close. Lucy yelled, "Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo!" The golden haired spirit arrived at her side immediately. "I won't order you to fight. But use your light and start a fire. Burn this place to the ground Leo." Leo nodded, "As you wish Princess." Lucy had saved him from Karen Lilica. Fine, she had stolen him and Aries, but it was a reprieve. Even more so when she forced a contract.

 _You'll never take us alive_

Lucy called the necessary spirits to slow down others, all without fighting. Jellal held her close to him, preparing to unleash a spell.

 _We swore that death will do us part_

They never married. Lucy had always been against it. But Lucy was a Celestial Spirit Mage and that meant she never broke her promises. Jellal promised too. Death would be the only thing that would take them apart from each other.

 _They'll call our crimes a work of art_

Jellal loved leaving whatever shop they raided in pieces. He'd use Grand Chariot and on rare occasions Abyss Break. People would comment on how beautiful the destruction they left behind was. A work of art they were called.

 _You'll never take us alive_

Jellal would never let anyone near Lucy, or vice versa. If anyone tried to take them, they'd rather die than stay in custody.

 _We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners_  
 _Partners in crime_  
 _Partners in crime_

Their life together was perfect. Their safe haven was the Spirit World. But this time, there was no time. They had lived like royalty, while it had lasted.

 _([inaudible] police department. Come out with your hands up, we have the place surrounded. Put your weapons down, put your weapons down! Ready, men? Aim... Fire!)_

Gray Fullbuster was talking. He sounded angry. "Come out with your hands up, we have the place surrounded." Lucy wondered if they thought she and Jellal were blind. They knew they were surrounded. It was dumb to announce such a thing. "Put your weapons down, put your weapons down! Ready, men?" Lucy wondered why he thought they'd put their weapons down. There was no way they were going down without a fight. Lucy withdrew her Fleuve d'étoiles and readied it. She tossed Jellal his preferred gun, Virgo had come by and dropped off their weapons. Then she heard Gray's next words, "Aim, fire!" Lucy tried to dodge the bullets, while Jellal activated his Meteor. He managed to dodge most of them, but Lucy wasn't as lucky.

 _The skies are black with lead-filled rain,_  
 _A morbid painting on display,_  
 _This is the night the young love died,_  
 _Buried at each others side,_

Lucy stared up at the sky. There were no stars she could see. It was black. Her body filled with bullets. It was raining hard. She couldn't move. She could barely sense Jellal hovering above her, pleading for her to stay awake. Stay alive. Lucy shut her eyes. There was no way for her to stay awake. She didn't even notice that Jellal took her keys and stabbed them into his various pressure points.

Onlookers found the scene to be incredibly morbid. Some took pictures. People muttered about how creepy it was. It was truly a work of art.

They died together. That was the night their love 'died'. They were buried together. No one could argue that they didn't love each other. Not with that particular ending scene.

 _You never took us alive_  
 _We swore that death would do us part_  
 _So now we haunt you in the dark,_  
 _You never took us alive,_  
 _We live as ghosts among these streets,_  
 _Lovers and partners_  
 _Partners in crime_  
 _Partners in crime_  
 _Partners in crime_

Lucy and Jellal watched from the skies. They hadn't been taken alive. It had been impossible. The two smirked. Death hadn't parted them either. Their promise still stood. And now they would haunt that annoying police department. The one that couldn't even take them in properly. They would hinder those police as much as possible. They would continue their 'life' of crime, even if they were dead. No one could touch them. They were lovers and partners in crime.

 **AN: I still do not own Fairy Tail. I don't own the song lyrics either. The song is "Partners in Crime". The lyrics are in italics.**


End file.
